


Мой хороший друг Джон

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Episode: e101 Another Twist (The Magnus Archives), Gen, Nikola Orsinov is the Toy Soldier (The Mechanisms), Season/Series 03, The Mechanisms Were Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist's College | University Band, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Встреча двух старых (и очень хороших) друзей среди восковых фигур.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Мой хороший друг Джон

[ЩЕЛЧОК]

**НИКОЛА**

Эй, Элайас, — я же могу звать тебя Элайас, да? — почему ты не сказал мне, что твой новый Архивист — это мой хороший друг Джон? Как неловко получилось, представляешь! Мне пришлось похитить своего друга! Друзья так не делают, ты же знаешь?

Ох, Элайас, — я все еще могу звать тебя Элайас? — мы с моим хорошим другом Джоном не виделись так давно! Я, конечно, рада видеть его вновь: он замечательный друг и всегда так смешно реагировал (он думал, что я шутила! Представляешь!) — но я не хотела, чтобы наша первая за многие годы встреча началась с похищения. А из-за тебя мне пришлось. Похитить. Своего. Друга. Я чуть не пообещала отобрать у него кожу!

Я очень расстроена, Элайас, — все еще Элайас?

Я не хотела его пугать.

Хотя. Нет, я хотела. Но только как тогда, в колледже, — кажется, Брайан называл это “пранками”? — потому что Джон всегда так смешно реагировал!

Но не похищать же его! Я не думаю, что его хоть раз связывали… только тогда, на сцене, но это было для концерта и специально слабо, чтобы он успел выбраться под конец песни. Не так, как сейчас, — о, я позаботилась о том, чтобы Архивиста привязали крепко. 

Ох! Как же хорошо, что я отговорила Сару использовать гвозди! Я бы расстроилась еще сильнее, если бы случайно  _ повредила _ моего хорошего друга. Из-за того, что ты не сообщил, кто твой новый Архивист. 

Возможно, мне стоило быть повнимательнее, говорит мне мой хороший друг Джон. Он, кстати, передает тебе привет! И говорит… ох!

[СМЕХ]

Оказывается, мой хороший друг Джон очень недоволен твоим руководством. Понимаю!

Он говорит, что я должна была прислушаться к голосу, а то будто и не пели несколько лет вместе! Возможно, мой хороший друг Джон и прав, но согласись, Элайас, — я могу звать тебя Элайас? — его сценический голос совсем другой. Раз уж даже  _ некоторые _ из его ассистентов не догадались... 

[СМЕХ]

[ЕДВА СЛЫШНЫЙ ВОЗМУЩЕННЫЙ ГОЛОС НА ФОНЕ]

Он такой смешной! Я почти забыла, какой он смешной! Я почти забыла, какие все они были смешные...

О!

Знаешь, я думаю… Возможно, нам стоит сыграть еще один концерт? Последний. Большой. О, Джон будет рад собрать всех вместе! И я буду рада! И все будут рады!

Жду не дождусь. Я уверена, все наши фанаты будут рады вновь  _ станцевать _ под “Пьяного пирата”. Интересно, позволит ли мой хороший друг Джон добавить в инструментовку орган...

Я вышлю тебе специальное приглашение, Элайас. Будь все еще Элайасом к тому моменту. :)

[ЩЕЛЧОК]

_____________

[ЩЕЛЧОК]

**ЭЛАЙАС**

_ (вздох) _ Да как ты вообще произносишь смайлики вслух.


End file.
